SP and AT's Crazy Adventure
by Mother PoM
Summary: SP and AT have to go through crazy things to escape the zoo!
1. Chapter 1

SP opened her eyes, "What in the name of penguins?"

"Who was that?"

"Um.. That's my question!"

Then a bright light appeared.

"AT?"

"Sweet Pripper?"

"No offense but… Since when did you take dares to be tied up?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so writing a chapter to a story while tied up!"

"Point taken."

"THAt'S ENOUGH!"

Both of the writer's turned their heads.

"Um Skipper? What kind of joke is this?" SP asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um yeah Skipper… Don't we usually host the Truth or Dare?" AT asked confused.

Skipper smirked at both of them, "Nice try.. But this isn't what you're thinking."

"HUH?"

Kowalski appeared, "Yep, you two are gonna get it for torturing us in dares!"

"WHAT?!"

Now the all the zoo animals were surrounding them.

"T-That's nice Skippy… But.. WE GOTTA GO!" SP whimpered.

POOF!

"What the deuce?! They're gone!"

**LOL **


	2. Chapter 2

"Huff… Huff...I think.. We lost them.." SP panted.

BOOM!

"Whoa! What was that?" AT said.

SP turned around. She double taked. Inventions were coming toward them? READY TO EXPLODE?!

"RUN AT!" They ran for it.

BOOOOOM!

"AHHH!"

They went flying into a wall when the inventions exploded. SP stood up, placing her head on the wall.

The next she fell through the wall. "AHHH! How is this possible?"

AT stared shocked.

"There's de one of them!" A stupid voice shouted.

"YAHH!"

AT turned her head. King Julien and Mort were running towards her holding sticks and whaming them at the ground. She jumped through the wall.

King Julien pouted, "She got away!"

Meanwhile, AT fell onto a hard surface, "Ow…"

"It's nice of you to drop in but…" SP's voice said nervously.

AT stood up, "That's not funn-"

Skipper, Rico, Private and Kowalski robots all around them.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"I know Right?"

"You seem ok with it.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyway out?"

"Nope, the doors are bolted shut."

"That leaves one option…"

"What would that be?" SP asked, raising an eyebrow.

"RUN!" AT screamed, running away.

SP facepalmed, "Or.. We could just use the stairs!"

AT stopped, "You never said there were any stairs!"

"That's because I forgot.."

Both of them ran down the stairs. TWO hours later.

"HOW LONG ARE THESE STAIRS?!" AT shouted.

"IDK!" SP screamed.

Suddenly. They fell through the floor.

"What the! Only trap doors can do that!" AT and SP screamed.

SLAM!

SP stood up, "AW MAN!"

AT got up. "OHNONONO! We can't be locked in a room!"

"With no stairs!" SP shouted.

Then something fell on them.

SP squirmed out, "Whipped cream? Seriously?"

AT jumped out, "Whose idea was this?!"

"It was Private's if you must know."

"Ok then thanks Skipp...ER?!" SP turned around, "AHHHH!"

She got out a bat and whacked him across the room. His body knocked the door down.

"YES" AT shouted, running out with SP.

CING!

"Of course… A cage." SP growled.


	4. Chapter 4

The penguins appeared smirking. "We got you now!"

"Do you? Do you really?" SP asked, slyly smiling.

"Of course! You're both trapped!"

"You really sure?" SP snapped her fingers. AT and SP disappeared.

"Hoover dam! I forgot...She's half mage..."

**With the troublemakers. **

"AT, I think I have an idea how to escape this. We have to go through that door, and go through the trials of many episodes!" SP pointed at a door that had a bunch of signs. 'Do not enter.' 'STAY AWAY.'

"Many episodes? As in PoM episodes?"

SP smiled and nodded.

"How do we know we won't die before we reach the end?"

SP opened the door. "Because this is a fan fic!"

She ran ahead followd by AT. Suddenly camera flashed.

"Oof! Sorry!"

"GHA! I can't see a thing!"

"Why did Gone In a Flash have to be a episode!"

They sighed as the flashing stopped. But then trash started falling. "AHHHH!"

They doggded the best they could.

"UGH! I got rotten fish in my hair!" SP groaned.

"Well at least you don't have cat food on your clothes. And bad mangos."


	5. Chapter 5

SP and AT groaned as Mort dolls fell down. "MAN! THESE STINK!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by skunks. "Oh no-"

Two minutes later.

"AHHHH!" They ran away speedy quick.

Then cakes started falling.

"Not FREAKING CAKE-OOOH! IS THAT Chocolate!?"

AT glared, "Concentrate!"

SP frowned. "But it's chocolate!"

"ESCAPE PLAN!"

"Fine..." SP huffed.

Then they started getting hit by fruit. "OW! OW!"

"OUUUCH!"

"Take this! AND THIS!" Julien shouted.

"CURSE YOU JULIEN!" SP screamed.

POOF!

"Teleportation for the win!" SP fist pumped.

She paused, staring at AT. "You look like you seen a ghost..."

She followed her line of sight. "NOT JOEY!"

"OI MATE!" Joey launched kicks and punches, with AT and SP ducking.


	6. Chapter 6

SP and AT ducked into air vent and slid into a dark room.

The younger froze, "Don't move...Or do anything suspicious." **(At least I think AT is older than me XD)**

AT looked where she was looking, cameras were scanning around. "Okay...We'll have to move carefully…"

So, they sneaked around, trying not to get their feet slipped on skateboards. They slid forward very fast, "AHHHH!"

The skateboards went out the door. They jumped off and ran as tongues started diving down.

"Don't get caught, don't get caught!" SP chanted.

They went into another room, popcorn was falling everywhere.

SP gasped, "OH NO. My greatest weakness!"

AT thought SP was talking about the popcorn, but then she followed her line of sight.

"What… Is Kowalski doing with that butter?" Then she gasped. "He's trying to seduce SP into giving up!"

So she grabbed the other's arm and dragged her through the popcorn and out the door ignoring SP's protests.

Once out the door, the girl snapped out of it. "Oh, we made it?"

"And just in time." AT then shuddered. "I just realized I have seen things that I can't unsee."

SP shrugged then winced as a fishcake hit her in the head. They dogged the way out of the stale fish to get to the door. That's when they slipped on ice onto their bottoms.

"OWCH!" SP struggled to get her balance, "This might be harder."

"You think?" But fell down again.

SP sighed then pushed herself on the ice towards the door.

"Or we could do that."

They finally got to the door and slid inside. Then screamed and jumped out of the way as needles fired at them.

"This better be worth it!"

Then ran into the next room. Where a big Mort was waiting.

"MORT LIKE BIG AGAIN!"

Cue the screaming from the two females.

"Death must be better than this." SP groaned.

AT dragged her along to avoid the huge Mort. And dived into the next room. Wasps were hovering around.

"Okay, they're distracted, let's sneak-" As soon as SP spoke, they were around them.

"Oh you think you can escape? Well, guess what?"

SP looked back and forth before answering, "What?"

"I STING YOUR FACE!"

They both dropped to the ground and rolled into the next room as the wasps tried to sting them. It was quiet, maybe too quiet. SP walked to the middle of the room, just then a pink ribbon wrapped around her foot and dragged her across the floor.

"AHHH! AT!" She clawed at the ground.

AT grabbed scissors out of nowhere and cut the ribbon.

SP zoomed towards the door. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"


	7. Chapter 7

In the next room, they found Burt trying to sit on them. "Its just an elephant! It can't be that hard!" SP said, mostly to herself while jumping out of the way.

"Why did the next room happen to be a fish tank?" AT asked confused.

SP glared at her, "You're missing the point. How are we breathing underwater?"

They barely dodged as the snakehead swam towards them.

"Didn't he die?!" SP shouted, VERY confused.

"Just swim!" AT screamed.

They tried their best to avoid the fish, suddenly they dropped through a drain. "AHHH!"

Meanwhile in the control room. Kowalski laughed nervously. "Whoops, my flipper must've slipped."

Private rolled his eyes, "Sure it did."

The leader gave the taller a glare. "Kowalski, your feelings are getting in the way of the mission."

Back with the writers. They screamed as a big green cube was chasing them. It roared, making them scream more.

"DA** YOU KOWALSKI!" SP screeched, banging on the door.

The door flipped sliding them in. AT grumbled a pained noise. She froze feeling something plop on her hair. SP was biting her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Y..You have-"

"Don't say it."

AT raced toward the door, avoiding bird droppings. SP followed her, struggling to keep her giggles at bay.

"Hey AT?"

"What?"

"Why is your hair falling out?"

AT looked at the ground, she screamed. "WHAT THE HECK?!" She looked over. "Yours is too!"

SP next screamed, "NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

They ran out of the room screaming.

"Okay, let's calm, the hair stopped falling and we still have our hair."

There was a golden door at the end of the room.

SP gasped. "OMG. This is like that brawl game! When you finish the level, there's a golden door!"

AT ran for it. "PLEASE BE THE WAY OUT!" As soon as she touched it, the room flood bright yellow.

"AHHH! MY EYES!" SP screamed.

She found herself bolting up. The room was dark and she was in a bed. Her bed, gray covers and white pillow.

"It was...A dream." SP looked over at her computer and held her breath.

Words were at the screen. Somewhere else, a another person had the same words on their screen.

"You may have won this round. But, we'll be back." They both whispered.


End file.
